Ginebra y miel
by Antinomia
Summary: -Star puedo cambiar- Sus pasos seguían inestables. -Tom... para serte honesta quiero intentar con alguien distinto a mi pasado ¿Tú no quieres?- Negó el demonio -Lastima, porque yo si quiero- Menciono mientras dirigía su mirada al castaño que estaba ayudando a crear las bases del nuevo reto.
1. Me gustaría bailar contigo

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción de ALIA: GIN &HONEY. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

 _Mira tú tienes que animarte. Y yo… yo quiero un poco de diversión._

* * *

 ** _~ Vino rojo, del mejor, casi las 4:30 a.m._**

 ** _Dos lados, encendidos y quemándose por completo ~_**

Los tacones en mano, las llaves resbalándose por la presurosa llegada, 2 pares de ojos centelleantes, coquetos, pasionales entre si.

Aunque aclaremos un poco de esta situación, ¿Todo tiene cierto inicio? o ¿No? Bueno…

La fiesta del nuevo y personificado Rebo-nubes por la princesa Pony Head había hecho apertura esa noche, Star no podía faltar siendo un reventon planeado por su mejor amiga; tacones rojos, rulos en la cabellera dorada, unos jeans negros con su blusa roja Halter acanalada, a sus 17 años, se podría decir que era la tentación personificada en Mewmana, y su mayor alegría era que esa noche estaba soltera por la disputa de hacía unas semanas con su celoso novio Tom, que ahora aunque le pesaba un poco era ya un ex.

Nada la detendría esa noche para ir en caza de un poco de diversión.

Lo cierto del establecimiento era que sus colores eran los más destacables de cualquier lugar, pues salían como flamas dos colores que serían los sellos icónicos del nuevo Rebo-nubes: un carmesí caluroso y un enérgico azul Prusia, colores extremos del establecimiento, que separaban como si se tratara de una broma de géneros, en donde la pista de baile principal se determinaba por un violeta.

Star se bañaba por el tono carmesí mientras observaba a los del otro lado. Retrancada en su silla contra la barra, bebía para armarse de más valor, quería divertirse, pero siendo realistas, su situación era, que a todo pibe que le invitaba a bailar le decía que no.

Entonces mientras tomaba vino con miel, una combinación que adoraba, noto a un castaño de ojos marrones que desentonaba con todas las otras personalidades enérgicas; se veía agotado, con poco gusto de estar ahí, mientras otro pibe con cabello anaranjado le hablaba tratando de animarle. Parecía que fue arrastrado por su otro amigo para que dejara su agonizante actitud.

Star sentía pena por aquel chico, se imaginaba su pesar, y aunque solo quería divertirse un poco esa noche, sumándole el hecho de que no lo había logrado plenamente, más bien se la había estado pasando bebiendo, decidió cambiar sus planes, encontrándole ritmo a la música, se dirigía al castaño, no tenía un plan preciso, solo quería animarlo y en el proceso divertirse un poco.

 _ **~Dos pasos hasta que te deje rogando por ello…**_

 _ **Pero tú tomas dos más~**_

Cuando llego, el chico estaba siendo zarandeado por su amigo que le gritaba en medio de la estridente música, así que se quedó a una distancia prudente para escuchar, mientras continuaba bailando.

-¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR CON ESA ACTITUD MARCO!

-Ferguson… ya he salido de casa, es un gran avance aunque no lo creas…- Se recostó con sus brazos en la mesa escondiendo su rostro.

-Salías de casa para asistir a la escuela…- Se acercó más bajando un poco la voz, a lo que Star gruño, teniendo que acercarse más de lo previsto, lo único bueno, es que Ferguson le prestaba más atención a su amigo y Marco estaba sin ganas de ver más allá de su mesa.

-Sabes bien porque asistía…- Le miro con una desolación intensa en sus pupilas.

-Venga tio- Se impregno de la tristeza que derrochaba su amigo –Nos preocupas, ella ya ha pasado de página, hazlo tú también.

-Dame más tiempo… hoy he dado un paso, he salido de casa para divertirme ¡yujuu…!- Alzo un poco la mano para después inmediatamente bajarla.

-Marco… diversión no es precisamente hacerte un hueco en el sillón de la apertura del nuevo Rebo-nubes…

-Y tampoco es precisamente diversión el intentar animarme mientras hay tantas chicas que podrías invitar a bailar.

-Alfonzo nos dejó con mi decimo intento de conquista…- Comento entre dientes, no le gustaba esa sensación de derrota -Y no puedo ser tan mal amigo dejándote tirado aquí…- Se arrimó para intentarlo sacar de su asiento con ese último comentario.

-¿Entonces me llevaras a casa?

-¡NO!- Se alejó de nuevo.

-Entonces mejor ve a conquistarte a alguien…

-¡Diablos Marco! ¿Tan difícil te es olvidar a Jackie? ¿Besaba tan bien acaso?

-¡Ferguson!- Sus mejillas se tiñeron por un opaco carmesí.

-¡Marco!- Su sonrisa ladeada salió a flote, sabía que mínimamente hablar de Jackie, le quitaba a su estimado amigo esa cara depresiva, aunque no fuera la mejor decisión el hablar de ella.

-¡Star!- Grito entonces la rubia mientras se unía a los otros dos chicos que la miraban atónitos -¿Qué? ¿No estaban recreando alguna escena de Sherk?- Sonrió mostrando sus perlas dentales.

-Je… algo así- Ferguson se peinó su cabellera naranja, mientras sonreía con cierto nerviosismo sin idea de que mencionar. El castaño lo miro, sabía que Ferguson ya se había contenido demasiado de ir a conquistar a las féminas por él, y seguramente de nuevo dejaría de lado una oportunidad, solo para quedarse a animarle. Negó con la cabeza un poco y se colocó de pie.

-¿Hey, no te gustaría bailar con este pecoso?- Menciono mientras le estiraba las mejillas a su buen amigo.

Star rio mientras notaba que era cierto el comentario, tenía pecas Ferguson.

-En realidad…- Inclino su rostro a Marco, acercando sus labios a su oreja derecha, como si lo besara dulcemente pronuncio lo último -Me gustaría bailar contigo.

Marco soltó perplejo la mejilla de Ferguson, dio un paso atrás sonrojado y asustado.

Ferguson se sobo la mejilla en lo que comprendía la situación, sonrió ladeadamente de nuevo, y empujo a su amigo para que diera los dos pasos precisos para que fuera tomado de la mano por Star quien lo arrastro instintivamente a la zona de baile.

-¡Diviertanse!- Y hecho la mecha, el pecoso salió disparado en dirección a una Albina que le sonreía coquetamente.

* * *

Si les gusta avisenme en los comentarios ;)

(9owo)9 después les traere otro capítulo más.


	2. Tengo tiempo

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción de ALIA: GIN &HONEY. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

 _Mira tú tienes que animarte. Y yo… yo quiero un poco de diversión._

* * *

 _ **~Nunca podría apartarte**_

 _ **Volteo y aún sigues destilando de mi~**_

Marco poca idea tenía del cómo reaccionar, en cuanto lo soltó Star; por unos instantes opto por reaccionar con un baile nervioso a su lado. Y creyendo que sería lo más practico perderse entre la gente para volver a casa. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Star rio, sabía lo que él tramaba, lo abrazo por la espalda en cuanto él ya creía su cometido a punto de lograrse, y le susurro cerca del cuello –No escapes.

Trago en seco, sinceramente Star lo había tomado desprevenido -Y... ¿Qué si quiero hacerlo?

-Te perderás de lo mejor de Mewni- Soltó Star con simpleza en lo que seguía en la misma posición, abrazada a la espalda de Marco, colgando una mano en el pecho de él y la otra jugueteando con su cabello.

-Prefiero pasar de ello- Removió ambos hombros para zafarse.

Star no se ofendió, bueno, en realidad un poco, solo un poco…

Por lo que soltó su agarre y se plantó delante de él.

-¿Y si te hago cambiar de opinión?- Alargo su brazo hasta alcanzar el gorro de la capucha roja que llevaba puesta.

-¿Y qué si no lo logras?- Evadió el tacto de la mano de Star que ahora se dirigía a la mejilla de él.

-Estarás libre de mi- Regreso su mano, para esta vez alzar ambos brazos en expresión de total derrota.

-¿Eres del tipo de chica que va en caza en vez de esperar a alguien que te persiga? ¿O estas muy desesperada por encontrar con quien pasar la noche?- Soltó sin esperar respuesta, dando por terminada la charla, para así caminar de nuevo en dirección a su sillón predilecto del Rebo-nubes.

El rostro de Star comenzó a cocerse. Y siguiéndolo le respondió.

-Uno, no me gusta ser la presa de nadie. Y dos, siéntete afortunado porque esta noche te haya elegido a ti- Lo señalo acusadoramente.

-¡Viva por mi inmensa fortuna de hoy!- Extendió sus manos en son de dar gracias a un Dios imaginario y así dejarse caer en el sillón –Oh espera- Se tocó la barbilla pensativo -¿Y las otras noches? ¿Cuántos tíos más han pasado antes de mi grata suerte?- Le sonrió con sorna –Es decir, estas limpia, ¿Te has hecho algunos análisis?

-Con un demonio, ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Una chica linda te persigue y esa es tu actitud?

En realidad ya llevaba rato que no había salido para ser el centro de atención de alguna chica o ir en busca de alguien a quién conocer. Si su actitud era pésima, era porque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de caerle bien a la rubia.

-Agh… Si, esa es mi actitud- Dejo caer su cabeza en el mueble, con su brazo derecho tapo su rostro y con su izquierdo se dedicó a hacer ademanes de explicarse -Mira, sé que no es la respuesta típica de un chico, el pasar tan cruelmente de alguien… como tú- Alzo un poco su brazo para mirarla por el rabillo de su ojo para ver que ella le observaba atentamente, volvió a taparse totalmente, era curioso, sin embargo solo así podría sincerarse -Pero debes entender que no estoy en mi mejor momento para este tipo de cosas… Así que por favor, ve y continúa tu camino.

 _ **~Lamiendo las cosas que dices**_

 _ **Lo dejo en mi lengua, que se absorba lentamente~**_

Como no escucho más que el sonido de alguien levantándose de su asiento, para ser más exactos, sintió como se removía su sillón por aligerarse el peso. Entendió que Star se había ido para continuar su camino.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y sin abrir los ojos, dejo caer ambos brazos a los costados.

Era absurdo pensar que una chica como ella, se dedicara a perseguirlo esa noche, ni si quiera se había esmerado en lucir bien. Solo había salido con una capucha roja y unos jeans viejos.

Aún más raro le resultaba que sus amigos, casi lo secuestraran para sacarlo de casa. Acepto cansado de la preocupación que sus amigos le dedicaban, pero lo que le disgustaba de la situación es que no pregunto a donde irían con certeza. Claro, tenía que aceptar sin preguntar a salir a uno de esos lugares; donde la música le retumbaba en los oídos, donde tenían que gritarse para escuchar y darse a entender mejor, donde… en verdad no quería volver. Al Rebo-nubes. Sitio que ya daba por acabado, pero genial, tenía que ocurrírsele la gran idea a alguien de comprar el sitio, y redecorarlo.

Luego escucho el sonido de un vaso que se posicionaba en su mesa. Y después el de otro vaso más. Y entonces, sintió que el hueco del sillón se llenaba de nuevo. ¿Otra tia pesada que tratar?

Molesto abrió sus ojos, estaba preparado para correr a quién estuviera a su lado, cuando observo que era la misma rubia de antes.

-¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí? ¿No ya te habías ido a continuar tu camino?

-Si- Tomo un vaso de los que estaban en la mesa sin inmutarse de la pregunta que le había sonado tan grosera.

-¿Y porque regresaste?

-Quiero seguirte escuchando.

 _~ **Más de lo que puedo tomar**_

 ** _Ya me siento alegre~_**

Star tomo un trago de su vaso, se había propuesto a cambiar de actitud al pibe ese, y en verdad que necesitaría de muchas copas para soportarlo.

-¡Pero ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir!- Casi quería arrancarse los cabellos por la personalidad desesperante de esa rubia.

-No me has dicho todo- Dejo el vaso de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿Ahora después de como 5 minutos de tratar conmigo ya me conoces mejor que yo mismo?

-Algo así- Jugueteo los dedos de sus manos inquieta, quería evitarse esas tantas barreras defensivas de él, y que mejor para saltarse unas cuantas, que mostrar un poco de debilidad.

-Bien…- Rodo las pupilas -¿Qué más me a faltado decirte?- Bingo, había funcionado.

-¿Por qué no estás en tu mejor momento? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estando en la misma actitud? ¿Por qué no tomas lo que te he traído?- Señalo el otro vaso en la mesa con los ojos -¿Ya es costumbre que te aborde una chica? ¿Por qu…

-Hey, hey, hey, son demasiadas preguntas.

-Entonces, solo dime, ¿Cuál es tu historia para que estés ahora mismo así?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Star asintió con la cabeza, provocando un largo y pausado suspiro en Marco.

-Es una historia realmente laaarga…

-Tengo tiempo- Se acuchano ella en su espacio del sillón provocando una risa en el castaño.

-No creas que me estas cayendo mejor de lo que me caías…- Desvió su mirada como si contara -Hace unos 8 minutos.

-Entendido, ahora desembúchame tu historia- Demando con cierta ternura impregnada a lo que él volvió a reír.

* * *

Mi combustible para escribir son sus reviews :3 asi que mientras más reviews, más pronto tendran un capitulo.

 **Thenotoriginalwriter** :3 me alegra que te guste el primer capitulo ¿Te a gustado este otro? Se un alma honesta y dime la verdad aunque duela qwq''

 **ChoMi-ChoMi** Jijiji... esque... me gusta crear intriga con los capitulos cortitos (?) Aquí te he dejado un poquitin más :3, para mi que, uno se siente mejor contando lo que siente, por lo que Star tratara de hacerlo hablar, y hablar, y hablar... y... xDxd en si lo intentara convertir en un loro, omgosh en cierta forma eso suena horrible (OnO''). Y en el proceso se inventara una que otra excusa para mostrar sus encantos ;3 demasiados spoilers (7u7)r espero que no :,y

 **Guest** Estimado lector anonimo :3 aqui tienes la conti, y descuida que aún falta más (/owo)/

GALLETAS PARA TODOS (/OWO)/

GALLETAS IMAGINARIAS... ¿Vale? Siento ser pobre y no contribuir con su hambre de galletas reales :,(


	3. Quisiera llevarte a casa y adoptarte

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción de ALIA: GIN &HONEY. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

 _Mira tú tienes que animarte. Y yo… yo quiero un poco de diversión._

* * *

 ** _~No puedo evitarlo_**

 ** _Quemas como Ginebra y miel~_**

-Y bien, ¿Me contaras?- Pregunto para cerciorarse de que él había aceptado contarle su historia.

-Um...- La miro sin convencerse aún, sus amigos sabían de su historia, sus padres igual, era raro contarle a un extraño, pero igual quería contarlo, explayarse de todo lo sucedido. Relatarlo por una vez y quizás de igual manera por última ocasión a una persona ajena, quería contarle a ella que no conocía en persona a Jackie.

-¿Por favor?- Menciono con voz infantil Star.

-Vale... pero el dilema del asunto es que no sé cómo contarlo.

-Tu solo di lo primero que se te venga en mente.

Rio al escuchar eso.

-Pero quiero sonar coherente.

-Pues en lo que preparas tu historia de manera coherente, vengo- Se levantó -Iré al servicio.

-¿Al servicio?- Le miro con total incógnita, notándola divertida por su pregunta, como si le dijera "¿No sabes a que me refiero con servicio?".

-Luego te explico también donde queda el servicio si quieres- Respondió picara mientras brincoteaba con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿He?

Sin respuesta a su pregunta intrínseca, la vio desaparecer en dirección del baño.

Se rio al comprender lo que ella insinuaba. ¿Esa chica no pararía en ningún momento de coquetearle? ¿Ni si quiera aun cuando debía ir al baño?

–Menuda chica.

Se dijo para sí mismo a la vez que reía.

Suspiro resignado de con quien trataría la noche, pues aunque tenía la oportunidad de irse, ya no tenía la misma ansiedad de antes para volver pronto a casa. En cierta forma, saber que estaría acompañado de esa rubia le hacía pensar que el volver al Rebo-nubes no era tan mal augurio.

Miro a sus alrededores, tenía un enorme cambiaso, luego poso sus ojos en la mesa, justo en el vaso que le había llevado la rubia. Dudo unos instantes para luego tomar un trago, sus amigos estaban por los alrededores; y si en realidad esa chica no era una buena samaritana, por lo menos confiaba en que esos pibes que conocía pudieran rescatarlo de cualquier embrollo. Ese primer trago, lo saboreo bastante, le gustaba, aunque no supiera bien que fuera.

-Espero no tenga veneno- Rio para sus adentros mientras contenía un poco el miedo a que si tuviera algo.

~o~o~

- _Quemas como Ginebra y Miel_ \- Cantaba Star mientras se lavaba las manos, se guiño el ojo a si misma y cerrando la puerta tras de si, salió decidida.

No es que fuera experta animando a las personas, pero minímamente en ocasiones lograba su cometido. Y viendo que Marco ya se mostraba un tanto más abierto a su compañía le ponía de buen humor.

Mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el castaño, observo como él tomaba tranquilamente la bebida que le había llevado. Sonrió, si él desconfiara aún, ni se le habría ocurrido beber lo que le había llevado.

-Veo que te gusta lo que te traje- Menciono mientras posaba ambas manos en sus caderas frente a él.

-Espero no le hayas puesto nada raro- Rio.

-Claro que no- Le golpeo el hombro mientras se sentaba a su lado -Aunque ahora que lo mencionas perdí mi oportunidad de colocarle un afrodisíaco- Poso ambas manos en los costados de su rostro, como si representara un emoticón de whattsap -Demonios…- Soltó la chica. El castaño rio, esperaba que lo dijera en broma.

-¿Qué es? Sabe bastante bien.

-Ginebra y miel, ¿A que es delicioso?- Le comento mientras igual tomaba de su bebida.

-Sí.

Y se quedaron en silencio un rato, dejando a un ángel pasar*. Para antes de que Star mencionara algo, él hablo –Sabes- Jugueteo con el líquido del vaso -Me enamore cuando estaba en preescolar de Jackie…

La historia ya había iniciado. Star lo miro con los ojos brillando, se estaba abriendo con ella, fuera a causa de la bebida daba igual, quizás no estaba acostumbrado, pero como fuera, él ya había comenzado a desembuchar.

-Quizás era solo una ilusión de niño... pero realmente me gustaba- Sonrió avergonzado -Fue un amor no correspondido hasta la secundaria, donde debido a mis méritos en el Karate y académicos, mi autoestima se elevó como para armarme de valor y hablarle.

Tomo otro trago él, para después continuar.

-En mediados de segundo grado comenzamos a salir oficialmente. Todo marchaba bastante bien. Compartiendo nuestros helados, los frappes, el almuerzo, como una película cursi, las clases que ambos nos dábamos acerca de nuestros deportes favoritos, las comidas nerviosas en la casa de ella, hasta que me hice amigo de su padre, cuando se enteró que le estaba enseñando defensa personal a su hija, se entusiasmó tanto que a veces se unía a las clases, aunque solía tener ese presentimiento de que me quería matar en medio de los combates, pese a ello era muy divertido su padre.

Su expresión se llenó de nostalgia.

-Mi madre enseñándole a cocinar nuestras comidas típicas. Recuerdo cuando le lleve serenata el día de sus quince años. Fue asombroso. Verla despeinada y recién levantada. Me quería reír a carcajadas pero al verla con ese rostro sonriente esperando a que iniciáramos la serenata, me di cuenta que se veía hermosa- Suspiro -Hay demasiados recuerdos para contártelos todos...

-Algún día me dirás la versión extendida supongo- Alzo los hombros para luego reír nerviosamente. En parte quería escuchar lo que él había vivido con esa chica, pero también se carcomía de la envidia por la relación que había tenido, pues sonaba de ensueño. No comprendía por qué habían terminado.

-Algún día. Tú lo has dicho- Rio amargamente pues sabía que solo contaba sus recuerdos hermosos, así que opto por continuar con la parte desastrosa, que en si, fue natural, un corte que no era dramático ni pesado, pero si doloroso como cualquier otro -Bueno... así estuvimos hasta el quinto semestre de preparatoria, ella comenzó a distanciarse, yo también, estábamos ocupados con el servicio escolar, nuestros clubes deportivos y obviamente las materias. Creí darme el tiempo suficiente para estar con ella, hasta que un día…

Se silenció, quizás no encontraba las palabras, así que Star lo espero pacientemente hasta que continúo su relato.

-Bueno… una noche, para ser precisos, nuestra última cita, curiosamente aquí en el Rebo-nubes... me comento que la relación era bastante monótona, que se había deteriorado por lo que ya no sabía si realmente quería continuar, cuando le di motivos para que continuáramos, menciono que no entendería aun cuando me lo intentara explicar, por lo que quería un punto final. Razonando un poco las cosas, quizás no quería decirme directamente que ya no sentía nada para evitar lastimarme.

Recostó de nueva cuenta su cabeza en el mueble, para luego hablar pausadamente, como si lo procesara aún.

-Rompimos hace 7 meses…

Star se sorprendió. 7 meses ya habían pasado y él continuaba sin sacársela de la cabeza. ¿Ya habría intentado volver con ella?

-Intente volver con ella pero durante todos esos intentos me decía firmemente que no quería volver. Iba a la escuela con esperanza de convencerla y aún lo intente un tiempo tras la graduación... -Menciono amargamente -Deje de intentarlo hace 4 meses. El Rebo-nubes cerro en esos momentos y lo tome como una señal de "Esto ha acabado oficialmente, deja de hacerte daño". Después de todo me ha quedado claro que ella no me quiere en su vida, aunque para ser honesto, me es muy difícil el pasar de página...

Lo último lo había dicho muy bajo, esas palabras le pesaban. Sus brazos después de un tiempo inertes, comenzaron a moverse para luego tapar su rostro en forma de cruz.

Star le miro inquieta, ¿Estaría aguantándose las lágrimas ahora mismo?

No sabía muy bien que decir, así que se acercó a él, quitando suavemente los brazos que Marco tenía sobre su rostro, viendo detenidamente como él, poco a poco abría sus parpados totalmente desolados, por lo que Star inmediatamente le abrazo.

-Ahorita mismo, tu rostro supera la expresión de un cachorrito hambriento. Quisiera llevarte a casa y adoptarte.

* * *

*Se dice que un ángel pasa cuando te quedas en silencio durante una charla.

Adore sus comentarios :3

 **Paulina RQ** Cuando mencionaste el primer capítulo, me acorde del abrazo que se dieron al final del capi, y lo agregue, claro de manera diferente pero en memoria de ese capi xDxd Tu opinión me dio bastantes ánimos, hace rato que no escribía, y ver que me recibís de esa manera me alegra muchísimo :3

 **Sol** ¡Venga esos 5! Gracias por la ayuda :3 esa mano amiga se aprecia demasiado. Espero contar contigo por si notas alguna otra falta más ouo

 **Thenotoriginalwriter** Jijiji, después de tu review me lo tome como reto lo de escribir un poquitin más, cuando me di cuenta, me había ido a otro rumbo y me olvide de que Marco iba a relatar su historia :,y omgosh, así que de nuevo me regrese y corregí, se podría decir que el otro capítulo ya esta casi acabado jijiji.

Esta vez me quisiera tomar el gusto de pedir llegar a los 10 reviews x,D lo siento, es mucho, soy bien pediche :,y Pero esperare aún si tardamos una semana... o hasta un año :,o en llegar...


	4. No huyas de esto

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción de ALIA: GIN &HONEY. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

 _Mira tú tienes que animarte. Y yo… yo quiero un poco de diversión._

* * *

 _ **~Bébelo lento y dime cariño cuando lo sientas~**_

El corazón de Marco había sido encogido por aquel abrazo.

Rememoro a Jackie curiosamente, sus mimos, sus apapachos, su comida y ahora la risa de Jackie resonaba como eco en su mente para finalmente escucharla pronunciando su nombre mentalmente. Y es que a pesar de que dejo de volver a intentar regresar con ella, los recuerdos de ella solían agolparlo como ocurría ahora.

-Aunque me adoptaras no pensaría en ti- Pronuncio ahogadamente. Pues aunque antes había contenido el llanto, los parpados le comenzaban ahora a escocer con más fuerza y temía a que no lograra evitarlo. _Demonios._ Una copa, solo había sido una copa y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba a punto de llorarle a su ex, recordó esos memes de las personas que acababan haciendo cosas vergonzosas tras solo una miserable copa, de los que tanto se había burlado. _Ese desdichado karma._ Pensó Marco. Antes de que continuara maldiciendo su estado penoso, la voz comprensiva de Star salió a flote mientras sentía como ella acomodaba su rostro en el cuello de él.

-No te obligaría en absoluto a pensar en mi- Respondió Star finalmente tras que el pinchazo que recibió en el corazón por la respuesta de él aminorara.

En cuanto respecto al castaño, esa suave voz, tan cerca de nuevo; le recorrió ahora la columna vertebral. Cosa que le tenía totalmente confundido, negó en su mente la posibilidad de estar cediendo ante ella, por lo que se centró en formularse cualquier cosa para desviar el tema.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente querrías de mí?- Cuestiono el castaño, alejando mentalmente a su sistema nervioso del caos, no era la mejor pregunta precisamente para cambiar el tema, de hecho seguían en lo mismo, pero en el fondo tenía curiosidad de lo que respondería ella.

Y conforme los segundos pasaban sin respuesta, Marco temía cada vez más a que fuera porque ella ni siquiera supiera lo que quería, o que en realidad no diría fácilmente que solo quería jugar con él, pero entonces noto que Star se separaba lentamente, deteniéndose en el momento justo en que sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Qué no querría de ti? Esa sería la pregunta correcta- Sonrió coqueta -Porque, querría molestarte hasta que tus cejas quedaran así- Explicaba Star mientras hacía un mohín en los labios como si fuera demasiado complicado mover con solo una mano las cejas de Marco para acomodarlas hasta que pareciera enfadado.

En el proceso, las lágrimas contenidas del castaño parecieron retroceder, aunque una no lo hizo a tiempo y se escurrió en su rostro. A lo que la rubia hizo una mueca de derrota, no pudo evitar el que no derramara ni una lágrima como esperaba, por lo que le dedico una sonrisa triste.

-Igual querría verte sonreír- Menciono ella moviendo esta ocasión ambas manos directamente a las comisuras de los labios de él; para inmediatamente alzarlas y formar una sonrisa que tardo poco para volverse levemente sincera por parte del castaño.

-¿Por qué querrías eso?- Marco se distancio del toque de ella, acomodándose en su asiento a la vez que borraba el rastro de esa lagrima traicionera.

-¿Y por qué no querría eso de ti?- Menciono Star y él solo entrecerró los ojos -Bien... Se podría decir que desde que te vi simplemente he querido cambiar esa expresión de sufrimiento- Él no respondió, por lo que ella continuo tanteando el campo minado -No sé qué filosofía de vida tengas… el si crees que el sufrimiento en algún punto de tu vida te dará plenitud o si ya solo sobrevives en esta vida después de lo de Jackie, pero para mí, aquel tiempo que pasas sufriendo es en vano, pues hay tanto por gozar... -Se lo pensó mucho, quería hacer una broma de doble sentido, pero no era el momento- Es decir, hay tanto por vivir en esta vida que no le veo caso el enfocarse por tanto tiempo a lo que te ha desmoronado tu mundo, cuando puedes tomar los pedazos y armarte otro nuevo- Le tomo sus manos para luego envolverlas entre las suyas, provocando que la mirara con un gesto de frustración.

-Eso lo he escuchado con otras palabras- Le sonrió triste -Ya he intentado reconstruirme una y otra vez… Pero no es algo fácil o por lo menos no lo es para mí. Por ello he preferido el dejar que tan solo las cosas pasen- Concluyo con pesar.

-Yo no creo eso- Menciono lacónicamente Star por lo que le miro confundido -Bueno, si, te creo cuando me dices que ya te habrán dicho lo mismo usando otras palabras, pero no creo que dejes que las cosas pasen- La miro sin entender el punto aún, ella presiono las manos de él pidiendo toda su atención -Cuando empecé a tratar contigo, honestamente parecía que querías huir de la realidad. No estabas dejando que las cosas pasaran. O en cierta manera, estabas pasando de seguir la corriente a lo que ocurre en tu vida. Estabas huyendo. Querías huir del Rebo-nubes, luego intentabas alejarte de mí, de conocerme… de…- Un foco interno de Star se prendió –Oooh vaya... Querías huir de la posibilidad de conocer a alguien, y quedar propenso a enamorarte profundamente; para luego acabar herido de nueva cuenta. Tienes miedo de dejarte llevar en realidad.

Marco solo abrió unos milímetros más los ojos, sus manos sudaron un poco y apretó los dientes; quería ocultar la sorpresa, dentro de si, sabía que le tenía miedo a volver a intentar una relación, el cometer los mismos errores, o el que siguiera recordando a Jackie tanto como para dañar a quién fuera su siguiente pareja, sintió que esa chica había dejado al descubierto ese secreto intimo que no reconocería frente a los demás...

Ya no quería estar por más tiempo en el Rebo-nubes. Zafo sus manos de las de ella. Se levantó y pronuncio serio -Me tengo que ir.

-Espera- Ella se posiciono frente a él cerrándole el paso –No huyas de esto.

Cerró sus ojos, no quería verla, no quería seguir en la situación que había permitido que continuase de manera inconsciente. Sus barreras defensivas se estaban quedando sin fuerza.

-¿Huir de qué?- Poso la palma de su mano cubriendo ambos parpados sobándose la sien con el dedo índice y el pulgar tratando de mantener la calma y no ser demasiado brusco en su retirada.

-De darte una nueva oportunidad- Le toco la mano que cubría la vista de él. Se estremeció por lo que bajo su mano al instante.

-No, de eso nada, simplemente sé que no puedo permitirme permanecer al lado de alguien cuando aún ni siquiera olvido a Jackie- Soltó dejando a relucir su preocupación de no querer lastimarla.

-¿Qué tal si en realidad solo te aferras a esa excusa cada que vez que se acerca una nueva oportunidad de reconstruirte tan solo porque el miedo te invade?

Se quedó en shock, eso explicaba el asunto de por qué tras el abrazo de Star le agolpara el recuerdo de Jackie, el porque cuando sus amigos le insistían en que saliera para que le presentaran alguna chica; de inmediato en su mente aparecía la figura de Jackie opacando cualquier imaginación de cómo podría ser la chica que ellos le quisieran presentar. _No me puede conocer mejor que yo mismo, no puede, apenas hemos tratado._ Negó de inmediato, pero el don de la duda le hizo afirmarlo mientras le respondía en medio del acalorado debate -Aún si fuera así, ¿Qué tal si no funcionan las cosas otra vez? El haberme reconstruido en base a alguien más y no en mí mismo, me dejara aún más destrozado de lo que ya estoy.

-No supongas antes de experimentarlo. Y aun si no funcionara el asunto, siempre puedes volver a intentarlo con otra persona diferente.

-Ya, seguro será divertido notar el que me he equivocado de nuevo- Agrego sarcástico -Gracias por el consejo, pero prefiero continuar a mi modo.

-¿Cuál modo? Ese en el que te la pasas con la señorita soledad sin atreverte a salir de tu zona depresiva- Le miro molesta.

-Qué más da si resulta así, ese es mi problema- Comento a la defensiva.

-¿Y qué más da si quiero ser parte de la solución?- Le apunto a su corazón -Porque debes comprender que no eres el único al que le han destrozado el corazón- Luego se señaló así misma para continuar con otros más ademanes, estaba furiosa de verlo tan miedoso, tan cobarde al simple hecho de poder conocerla –Mírame, a mí me lo han acribillado con metralletas y bombas, pero sigo soñando con que encontrare a alguien con quién podre entenderme.

El la miro sorprendido, pensó que esa chica en realidad derrochaba esa coquetería como si fuera aire por el exceso de confianza que le habrían brindado sus antiguas relaciones y que sería el siguiente con quien jugaría. Más no se imaginó que ella de igual manera fuera una soldada caída en esa guerra.

Ambos a su manera estaban decepcionados con las experiencias anteriores que habían tenido.

La rubia...

Y el castaño...

Eran piezas que en el juego del amor habían perdido aún dando lo mejor de si.

Sólo que ambos tenían distintas maneras de sobrellevar ahora el juego.

Una enfrentando a capa y espada blandiendo el estandarte de su transparente corazón.

Y el otro huyendo entre las sombras guardando en una caja reforzada a su tímido corazón.

Star poso ambas manos sobre su cadera -Si te estas armando un plan demasiado complicado solo para huir, te aviso que no me moveré de aquí hasta que cambies de opinión y dejes de querer seguir huyendo. Seguiré aquí frente a ti, esperando a que sientas lo que yo sentí cuando te vi a lo lejos mientras tomaba vino con miel, a que sientas aquello que me movió instintivamente solo a ti; aunque solo fuera la absurda idea de querer subirte el ánimo, para pasar un buen rato contigo y divertirme en el proceso, sé que tienes más expresiones aparte de ese rostro demacrado por la tristeza y decepción. Así que no huyas de nuevo. No ahora- Vio que él la miraba con una ceja enarcada desde que menciono que solo quería divertirse, así que sonrió amargamente -No puedo evitar ser honesta, pero aun así debes admitir que soy una chica única y terminaras arrepintiéndote por ser tan cabeza dura como para dejarme ir.

* * *

 **Starlightstaar** Gracias :3 ¿Una historia abarca de 4-6 capítulos? Porque si es así descuida, tendrá más de 6 capítulos.

 **Guest** Yeih :y! ¿De nuevo te eh dejado con ganas de más? Omgosh, no puedo evitar pensar que eso es doble sentido, que verguenza de persona soy... Pero sabes que lo digo en buen plan xD

 **ChoMi-ChoMi** ¡Llegamos a los 10 reviews ya! :3

 **Paulina RQ** Awwwn a este paso mi ego se inflara tanto que terminare flotando en las nubes por la eternidad x,D

Sois geniales por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia ;) Portense bien y quizás Santa Hygge les traiga un nuevo capítulo :,y


	5. ¿Estás bien?

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción de ALIA: GIN &HONEY. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY 2**

Eran piezas que en el juego del amor habían perdido aún dando lo mejor de si. Sólo que ambos tenían distintas maneras de sobrellevar ahora el juego. Una enfrentando a capa y espada blandiendo el estandarte de su transparente corazón. Y el otro huyendo entre las sombras guardando en una caja reforzada a su tímido corazón.

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz navidad!**_

Santa Hygge les deja este regalo de navidad nocturno y sin más demora pueden continuar leyendo.

* * *

 _ **Me acostumbre tanto al sabor, aprende a quererlo**_

Marco soltó una risa seca a la vez que se encorvaba tapándose el rostro -Por un momento, por tan sólo un miserable momento me hiciste pensar en que estaba equivocado acerca de que jugabas. Y mira… al final aclaraste que sólo querías diversión.

La miro herido, con una sonrisa forzada, y antes de hacer un ademan de que ella se hiciera a un lado para que pudiera retirarse, ella habló.

-Sabes bien que la palabra "Divertirse" puede ser interpretada de diferentes maneras como cualquier otra palabra, ¿Verdad?- Contesto inquieta.

-¿Y tú no lo decías acaso en manera de "Vamos a enamorar a este pobre Diablo y luego dejarlo"?- Cuestiono mordaz quedándose en el mismo lugar de antes.

-Lo primero no lo puedo negar, lo segundo es cuestionable, porqué en definitiva dependiendo de cómo se dieran las cosas querría o no dejarte- Los nervios le ganaban, no quería perder todo el avance que había logrado por una palabra.

-Vaya, un final abierto- Le miro irónico.

-Con o sin final abierto, ni siquiera has dejado que esto comience. Y ni siquiera se bien si he logrado mi objetivo principal- Explico resignada.

-Claro, claro, interesante ¿Y cuál era tu gran meta?- Se mofo.

A Star le brillaron los ojos, esa pregunta le había dado una última esperanza.

-Esta- Le tomo por la capucha provocando a que él se agachara con los ojos abiertos, para que luego le diera un beso en la frente.

Marco se sonrojo e instintivamente se soltó del agarre. Star sonrió al vislumbrar el suave tono carmesí en las mejillas de Marco.

-¿Y eso exactamente para qué?- Formulo mientras se tallaba la frente con la manga de su capucha, como quién termina avergonzado al ser besado por la abuela y no quiere los rastros de labial en su rostro.

-Dedúcelo por ti mismo, aparte, ¿No querías irte hace unos instantes como otras ocasiones?- Miro hacia abajo arrastrando el pie izquierdo de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña que se siente mal al saber que pronto se encontrara sola.

Marco al oír eso, le dio la razón a ella mentalmente, ya eran varias veces que no lograba escurrirse de la rubia aun cuando se lo proponía, ella al instante encontraba algo que decir, o hacer, o provocar de tal forma astuta como para que él decidiera seguir ahí de manera inconsciente. Se convertía en un ciclo vicioso el que se quedará, aun cuando quería irse. Tal como si desde hace tiempo se conocieran, como para que permaneciera ahí aunque estuviera molesto, cuando en realidad ni siquiera conocía el nombre completo de la rubia. Se estaba acostumbrando a su existencia, le estaba agradando tener a su lado la presencia de ella.

-¿Y bien?- La vio al instante en que le cuestiono ella, al parecer le había cedido el paso para que pudiera irse, pero ni siquiera se había fijado en ello por su debate mental.

Sin saber que decir solo dio un paso al frente, quedando al lado de ella.

-Procura no lamentar la dirección que decidas tomar- Le susurro Star.

-Gracias.

~o~o~

Ella no volteo para verlo irse. Se rindió al observarlo tan ensimismado debatiendo en si quería o no quedarse. Su primer objetivo era el animarlo, pero como el continuaba con sus evasivas, opto por primero hacerlo cambiar de opinión en su gran necesidad de retirarse del Rebo-nubes. Su último objetivo se convirtió en enamorarlo, así de simple, pero no para jugar con él, sino para ver, como podría llegar a ser una relación con alguien que no fuera un cazador que la escogiera a ella, sino que ella eligiera y cazara. Y con menudos resultados, en definitiva eso no era lo suyo.

Desganada tomo asiento, agarró su vaso a la vez que observaba con recelo el que Marco había dejado terminado, lo hizo aún lado para dejar caer sus pies sobre la mesa. Esa noche bebería otra copa más y después aceptaría la invitación para bailar de alguien que no le diera mala espina.

Tan cómoda estaba; que cerro sus ojos para soñar; quizás, el chico con quien aceptara bailar después de que acabase su copa; sería un buen tipo, un gran prospecto, deliraba en imaginaciones de historias de amor que podría llegar a vivir desde esa noche, hasta que entonces sintió su brazo izquierdo apresado por otro que la jalaba de manera brusca, ella se puso de pie trabajosamente pues casi se cae por el repentino movimiento, confundida por la ruda acción del tipo, le volteo a observar enfadada, pero al reconocerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Así que aquí estabas amor mío - Menciono un tío de 3 ojos, con el aliento a alcohol, sabía que ella igual tendría un aroma semejante por el vino, pero aun así lo miro asqueada.

-Diablos Tom, lo dejamos hace semanas. Compréndelo. –Se zafó de él.

-¿Y qué? ¿El tercer intento es la vencida, no?- La abrazo.

-Debo ir con alguien- Mintió posando sus brazos en el pecho de él, sintiendo por instantes la debilidad de no querer salir de aquel abrazo; había olido su colonia impregnada aun levemente en su chaqueta, los buenos recuerdos la estaban haciendo desistir, pero no, no dejaría que Tom se saliera con la suya de un tercer intento más para una inestable relación, por lo que lo empujo en cuanto se dio valor, y le dio la espalda a la vez que intentaba salir de su panorama apresuradamente.

 _ **~En lo profundo ahora, escucho el llamado de tu cuerpo**_

 _ **Resulto ser muy fuerte~**_

Caminando despacio en busca de Ferguson, pensó en que por primera vez se arrepentía de haberle regalado aquellas tijeras dimensionales que hace tiempo se había encontrado de casualidad en su trabajo de mesero ocasional.

A la edad de 14 años a su padre le comento que quería trabajar, buscaba aprender el gran esfuerzo que hacían ellos para cubrir los gastos de la casa y shalala shalala, un montón de cosas más, aunque en realidad lo decía sólo para ocultar que también esperaba gastarlo después en una sorpresa para cuando Jackie cumpliera los 15 años; su padre sin cuestionar nada lo apoyo consiguiéndole un trabajo con un familiar que contrataba meseros para eventos, de ahí en adelante Marco trabajaba felizmente, le dio la sorpresa a Jackie de una serenata y todo iba bastante bien. Tras un tiempo más, en una boda al acabar el evento, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en el almacén del salón, se topó con esas tijeras que en un inicio creyó que eran comunes y le pareció conveniente encontrarlas porque hace unos días había perdido las suyas en clase, recorto un papel para saber si estas aun servían, para su sorpresa se abrió un portal que tras unos minutos se cerró, de inmediato le pregunto a su jefe si podría quedárselas y a este no le importo, para su patrón no eran más que unas miserables tijeras.

Tras ello la dimensión que más usualmente visitaba con Jackie al cumplir los 16, era a aquella donde se encontraba el Rebo-nubes. Y debido a su rompimiento, ya no le veía caso el tener las tijeras, ya no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado, aun cuando estaba seguro que no había ido a todas las posibles dimensiones de las tijeras, ya no tenía intenciones de salir más, por lo que se las regalo a Ferguson quien siempre intentaba sorprender a las féminas. Que mala pata había metido al dárselas, pues ahora como no eran suyas, tenía que esperar a que este decidiera llevarlo a casa o como mínimo tan solo abrirle el portal.

Se rasco la cabellera nervioso por seguir sin encontrar a su dichoso amigo, el lugar era demasiado grande, y para variar ahora se encontraban nuevas secciones agregadas a las que antes conocía. Sabia de la zona de refrigerios que ayudaba a que se les bajara lo "feliz" por la bebida, la otra en la que estuvo con sus amigos jugando juegos de mesa sin chistar mucho de que quería volver a casa, pero cuando ellos lo jalaran a la zona de baile y bebidas; su poca resistencia al lugar se acabó, Alfonzo fue el primero en dejarlos… luego su amigo Ferguson lo empujo con la rubia... Negó con la cabeza, pues en su mente se venían los recuerdos recién agregados a su historial de vida. Y cuando mentalmente rememoraba a la rubia besando su frente enrojeció, a lo que alguien lo empujo bruscamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hazte a un lado- Gruño un tipo de 3 ojos que irradiaba un calor abrumante de su cuerpo.

Sin decir nada le dejo pasar. Sabía que sería un embrollo meterse con aquel malhumorado. Pero al ver en qué dirección precisa iba, noto que él pibe andaba tras una rubia.

-¿Star?- Menciono al reconocerla, ella escapaba de aquel chico -Mierda.

 _ **~Nunca podría apartarte**_

 _ **Volteo y aún sigues destilando de mi~**_

-Así que por favor préstamelas. Te prometo que te regresare tus tijeras dimensionales sin un rasguño- Concluyo su explicación a su amigo Alfonzo, pues fue a quien encontró primero, el pibe había obtenido unas tijeras extras hace unos meses, a saber cómo, el cuándo y el porqué, pero tenía unas de igual manera, y al verlo, recordó aquel misterioso detalle, por lo que decidió pedírselas prestadas.

-No inventes historias solo para pedirme mis tijeras- Respondió a la vez que buscaba en los bolsillos sin dejar de abrazar a una chica de cabello magenta –Me alegra que alguien ya te anime de esa manera- Subió una ceja pícaro.

-No es para el tipo de cosas que piensas- Su rostro se sonrojo.

-¿Aun no olvidas a Jackie?- Pregunto, dejando la búsqueda de sus llaves.

-¡Alfonzo!- No estaba para hablar de Jackie, estaba para intentar salvar a Star.

-¿Joder te has propuesto a jugar con los sentimientos de una samaritana?- Soltó a su chica para ponerse de pie provocando que está viera a Marco disgustada.

-¡Mierda! ¿Me las prestaras o no?

-Acabo de recordar que las tiene Ferguson- Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. El pecoso quería evitar que Alfonzo tuviera pena por Marco como para que le diera sus tijeras y le permitiera huir demasiado pronto.

-Asash…- Ahogo sus insultos el castaño, y se sobo la sien intentando controlarse -¿Y dónde está?

-No lo sé, estaba con una albina cerca de la zona panorámica del Rebo-nubes.

Y con ello a punto de salir disparado, le detuvo la chica de Alfonzo.

-Toma, y deja de molestar a tus amigos, luego me las regresas- Explico molesta.

Marco le dio las gracias presurosamente y salió en busca de la rubia.

~o~o~

Dando vueltas por todo el local, agotado se rindió.

El problema era de ella.

Aun así le preocupaba.

Pero llevaban menos de un día de conocerse, no era necesario que se metiera en la vida personal de ella.

Mientras pensaba en más cosas parecidas para no sufrir en su consciencia de no haber hecho nada por la rubia. La vio sentada en el mismo sillón en que habían estado platicando; estaba con los pies sobre la mesa con los ojos fijos al techo suspirando en cierta foma aliviada. Se acercó a ella sorprendido.

-¡¿Tú?! ¿Estás bien?- La miro de arriba para abajo sin encontrar señales de daño a lo que ella le regreso otra mirada ocultando su sorpresa -¿Cómo te lograste escapar del gorila ese?

-Demonio- Aclaro con una sonrisa de lado en cuanto se le paso la sorpresa de verlo de nuevo. La verdad es que le alegraba al notarlo de regreso, más aun saboreaba las tres preguntas formuladas por parte de él, y aquella mirada que le dedico de preocupación la derritió en cierta forma, pero no lo diría a los 4 vientos.

-Del demonio ese– Rodó los ojos.

-Me persiguió unas cuantas dimensiones- Saco de su cabellera unas tijeras dimensionales haciéndolas bailar entre sus dedos –Hasta que me perdió. Luego regrese aquí donde sino mal recuerdo, apenas te di la oportunidad, te fuiste sin mirar atrás- Le dedico una mirada de reproche- Y según tú, yo era la que quería jugar, mira quien ha salido disparado primero.

-No, no, no- Negó mientras movía su mano -No cambies la historia, sabías muy bien que no estaba a gusto y aún así me retenías, para cuando finalmente me dejaste ir, en breve te vi huir de aquel tipo, por lo que entonces simplemente quise ayudarte.

-Claroo, y te agradezco la intención- Se lanzó feliz a abrazarlo, quizás después de todo: no era tan mala cazadora al saber que él había decidido ayudarla al verla en problemas, se separo -Pero como veis estoy bien, aparte,- Hizo caminar a su mano derecha desde el pecho de él hasta su cuello -Como has regresado a rescatarme, puedo entender que no quieres perder a lo mejor de Mewni en manos de otro- Finalizo con una mirada coqueta.

Marco rió sin evitarlo, parecía ser que esa chica era; coqueta, directa, honesta y extraña por naturaleza.

Se tocó el cuello perezosamente -Supongo que después de todo, no- Se había rendido finalmente a ella.

* * *

 **Starlightstaar** Me encanta saber que te gusta la historia :,3 Espero que te haya agradado este nuevo capi.

 **yurikoatsuki** (9owo)9 ¡Claro que no me detendre, y más aún con los animos que me dais en sus reviews!


	6. Lo siento Tom

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción de ALIA: GIN &HONEY. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY 2**

Eran piezas que en el juego del amor habían perdido aún dando lo mejor de si. Sólo que ambos tenían distintas maneras de sobrellevar ahora el juego. Una enfrentando a capa y espada blandiendo el estandarte de su transparente corazón. Y el otro huyendo entre las sombras guardando en una caja reforzada a su tímido corazón.

* * *

 ** _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**

Y sin más demora pueden continuar leyendo.

* * *

 ** _~Podríamos estar así de perdidos por días_**

 ** _Quemarlo todo, limpiarlo cuando venga la mañana~_**

Star sonrió anchamente al escucharlo decir eso, suponía que con ese comentario el daba por entendido que ya no volvería a huir. Así que sin evitarlo se abrazó de nuevo a él como Koala.

Marco se quedó en blanco, quería corresponder al abrazo pero simplemente su cuerpo no respondía. Es más ni si quiera tenía claro lo que había aceptado al decir su "Supongo que después de todo, no", es decir ¿Así de simple ya daba por aceptado el coqueteo constante de ella para ser una pareja improvisada? ¿O sólo aceptaba quedarse un rato más para conocerse mejor?...

-Hey torpe ¿Qué esperas para abrazar a mi amiga?- Le hablo molesta una cabeza flotante de caballo con cuerno. A lo que él, en cuanto vio ahogo un grito poco femenino.

La rubia dejo de abrazarlo para ver a la misma presencia que él castaño. Sólo que reacciono de manera diferente. Ella chillo de alegría al ver a esta existencia.

-¡Pony Head! ¡Qué alegría!

-¡Hola B-Fly!- Animada acerco su rostro al oído de ella para luego cambiar su expresión a una de confidencia –¿Y el torpe quién es?

-Ooh, déjame presentártelo- La dirigió alegremente a Marco -Él es mi presa…

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no. Mi nombre es Marco- Le interrumpió avergonzado por el como lo había presentado.

-Jajaja, para mí que te queda mejor el decirte presa, aunque eso suena a que Star piensa comerte- Le alzo una ceja a su amiga.

-Jijiji, posiblemente lo haga- Observo maliciosa a Marco quién sólo sudo frio –No es cierto, descuida, no lo haré a menos que tú lo quieras –Finalizo con un aire pícaro.

-Parece que no le agrada tu idea por la mueca que ha hecho- Menciono Pony-Head a lo que Marco nervioso contesto de inmediato

-No es eso- ¿Diablos la rubia había entendido que él había aceptado ser su pareja?

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces si te agrada el ofertón?- Movió su rostro de atrás hacia adelante la esencia flotante.

-Ah… uh- Sin saber que contestar a ese tipo de comentarios aunado al hecho de que no sabía en qué termino estaba con la rubia, comenzó a titubear –Y-yo…- Dio un paso alejándose de ellas, la rubia lo observo con un puchero que expresaba "¿Vas a huir de nuevo?" _No._

No huiría, ya no, se había rendido ante la insistencia de ella, lo único que le costaba procesar era el termino en que se encontraba con ella, una bebida le aclararía sus pensamientos, si, iría a por una bebida –Lo que quería decir es que yo iré por una bebida, ¿Star quieres una?

Al oír la pregunta del castaño, la angustia de la rubia se disipo.

-Claro Marco, ya sabes Ginebra con miel- Le guiño un ojo. Y el castaño se dio la vuelta para ir por las bebidas.

-¡Hey apestorpe yo también quiero una!- Le gruño la cabeza flotante por lo que Marco se volteo para dirigirle una mirada escéptica.

-¿Igual que Star?- Pregunto sin mucho interés de la respuesta que diera.

-Vodka, y no cualquier vodka, que sea un absolut de mango- Demando.

-¿Combinado con?- Su instinto de mesero salió a flote, cada que iba por bebidas en las fiestas siempre tenía que preguntar qué tipo de combinación quería y cuantos hielos, si no lo hacía, regularmente el invitado se disgustaba; y tal trato estaba teniendo con la cornuda que sentía que estaba laborando.

-Que sea con una bebida energética sin azúcar, porque… ¡Esta noche no pienso dormir! ¡Sube esa rola Oskar!- Finalizo entre cantando y gritando en voz alta, a lo que el mismo dj subió el sonido de la música. La anfitriona había hablado.

Pony Head comenzo a bailar invitando con sus movimientos a Star, quien dirigió antes una mirada al castaño; que estaba sentado esperando a que alguien de la barra lo atendiera; para luego lanzarse despreocupada al baile.

 **~Más de lo que puedo tomar**

 **Ya me siento alegre~**

Marco esperaba tranquilo. Pero en su mente estaba debatiendose acerca de todo lo acontecido.

Sabía que lo suyo con Jackie había acabado hace meses, que tenía miedo de una relación, que no estaba seguro de que fuera a dar lo mejor en una nueva contienda dentro de la guerra de amor, pero esa insistente chica, a su manera le había hecho entender que dejara de lado aquel pavor, que aceptara lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, que no importaba si se volvía a equivocar, podía volverlo a intentar...

Pero no quería volverse a equivocar, quería ser certero esta ocasión.

 _¿Pero como estar seguro de que tu próxima pareja sera el amor de tu vida?_

Ni el mismo tenía idea, parecía ser que ese sentimiento en su mayoría siempre resultaría en un ensayo y error.

Luego recordó a Star diciendo que quería divertirse... Entrecerro los ojos, para luego chocar su cabeza con la mesa de la barra. No entendía para nada a esa chica. ¿Para ella le resultaba divertido el embarcarse en una relación con un futuro incierto?

Uno de los que atendían la barra se acerco a él, desconociendo los pensamientos del castaño, creyó que ya estaba harto de la espera así que se acerco para pedir su orden.

-Deme dos ginebras con miel y un absolut de mango con bebida energizante sin azucar- Respondió Marco mientras se acomodaba en su asiento aún con la duda de que fuera divertido lo que esa chica buscaba con él.

-¿Así que pediste ginebra con miel?- Escucho que una voz melancólica le hablaba. Giro su rostro buscando aquella existencia, pero no lo vio tras su espalda, estaba a su lado izquierdo con los brazos como almohada mientras sostenía a la vez un trago de whisky -Conozco a una rubia con ese mismo gusto...

No veía el rostro de la entidad, pero la voz se le hacía conocida de alguna parte.

-¿Y que paso?- Le dio caña para que siguiera hablando, quizás sólo era imaginación suya el conocerlo de antes, pero al escucharle con esa tonalidad de voz, entendía que aquel tipo estaba deprimido y solo quería desahogarse.

-Me dejo...- Gimoteo mientras tomaba de golpe el whisky dejando a relucir su rostro.

-¿Eh?- Pronuncio más que nada por la sorpresa de reconocerlo.

-Cómo lo oíste, me dejo...- Gruño, para luego elevar su vaso para que uno de los de la barrra le sirviera de nuevo -¡Damé una bebida más fuerte!

El de la barra obedecio temeroso.

-¿Y tú eres...?- Cuestiono la presencia -No me pareces conocido.

-Marco- Trago seco, no veía oportuno mentirle a aquel tipo, pero igual no explicaría de más.

-Tom- Le dedico una mirada fria mientras continuaba -¿Dimensión?

-Uh.. la Tierra- El demonio junto ambas cejas claramente molesto.

-¿Y tu de que conoces a Star?- Inquirió claramente desubicado del como Star podía estar tranquilamente con aquel pibe. De hecho después de que ya no la lograra vislumbrar en las demás dimensiones, sospechaba que la rubia habría de haber regresado al Rebo-Nubes, grata sorpresa encontrarla abrazando al chico sin que este moviera ni un dedo. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la nueva propietaria del local estaba dentro del círculo. Si iba directamente creando caos como en un inicio lo hizo persiguiendo a Star, Pony-Head ya no le daría tan solo una advertencia por msj, si no lo vetaria oficialmente del lugar, así que simplemente se dirigio a la barra a seguir tomando hasta que el castaño entro en su zona de consuelo.

-Se podría decir que es algo que no te incumbe- Desembucho mientras tomaba los vasos que el chico de la barra le acababa de entregar, a lo que él demonio comenzó a arder en ira.

 _~o~o~_

Después de explicar el como les había ido a cada una desde que había iniciado la apertura del Rebo-nubes, Pony Head cuestiono curiosa en medio del baile de ambas -¿Así que esta es tu gran elección después del ardiente demonio?

Star se coloreo para luego asentar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Así es Pony-Head!

-¡B-Fly, pero huele a torpe!- Bromeo.

-Claro que no- Rio mientras detenia su animado baile -¿Acaso no te agrada Marco?- Cuestiono.

-Am... lo que quiero decir es que deberías de intentar conocer a Oskar, pese a que es un humano, sabe de música, todas las que han sonado hasta el momento han sido de su selección- Se colocó detrás de ella para comenzar a empujarla -Déjame presentártelo.

Star se giró a ella deteniendo el que la empujara por la espalda, estaba claro que intentaba pasar de la pregunta de Star.

-Pony Head quiero estar con Marco.

-Pero Oskar es realmente tu tipo- Aseguro.

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije sobre con quien quiero estar?- Solto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Star, sólo míralo- Le hizo una seña dirigida a donde se suponía que estaba el castaño pidiendo las bebidas. Pero ambas no lo vieron –Es más, ya se esfumo- Regreso la mirada confiada a su amiga -Podrás ir con Oskar~- Canturreo, sin embargo de igual manera ya no la vio -¿B-Fly?

~o~o~

 _Marco no parecía el tener en mente huir, ¿O si en realidad eso de preguntar si quería algo para beber lo ha hecho a posta para salir disparado? No… quizás sus amigos sepan de él, quizás sólo haya ido al servicio, no debí haberme separado de Pony-Head, total y sólo fue al servicio…_ Mientras detenía su búsqueda con esos pensamientos, vio a una bola de gente reunida que simplemente soltaban expresiones de asombro, e incredulidad, en conjunto a palabras de apoyo y animo. La curiosidad le gano al igual que el pensamiento de la posibilidad de que entre la gente estuviera Marco, por lo que comenzó a moverse instintivamente dándose espacio entre las personas, observando a vistazos una mesa con dos bebidas en la que cuando se encontraba ya el vaso vació alguien lo quitaba y llenaba de nuevo. Al llegar al centro observo incrédula lo que toda esa bola de gente admiraba.

Un demonio de 3 ojos estaba sentado a la derecha, mientras que un castaño se encontraba a la izquierda, cada quién bebía sin reparo los vasos que les eran servidos. En esos momentos el castaño acababa otro, hecho al que el demonio gruño como respuesta para luego empinar aún más su vaso en un desesperado intento de acabarse el contenido.

Star los miro anonadada. No sabía si entrometerse o sólo esperar a que entre el vocerio de las personas explicaran algo de la situación.

-¡Star!- Le llamo alguién, ella volteo por instinto -Que bueno verte de nuevo- Anuncio una voz conocida mientras continuaba acercandose.

-Ferguson, ¿Qué ocurre?- El mencionado solo dio unos pasos más para explicarle sin alzar demasiado la voz.

-Pues solo sé que de un momento a otro estaban gritando "reto, reto", me acerque por mera curiosidad, igual que tu estoy sorprendido porque este compitiendo Marco- Le dio un codazo -Estoy orgulloso de él, finalmente, se esta metiendo a la idea de experimentar cosas nuevas, algo extremo diría yo pero se la pasare, al paso que va quizás le gane o por lo menos le dé un poco de competencia a ese gorila.

-Demonio- Aclaro.

-Como fuera, pero…- Le dedico una mirada sospechosa -A como lo dijiste suena a que lo conoces...

-Uh… larga historia- Menciono sin mucho gusto a lo que entonces después pregunto inquieta -¿Y el reto es de tragos?- Inquirio obteniendo una afirmación por parte del pecoso -¿Cuantos?

-Creo que 31- Star parpadeo incredula.

-¿Y Marco cuantos va?- Pregunto asustada, llevaba poco tratando con el castaño, pero vio que con un trago de Ginebra se había puesto sensible, y con un combinado de varias bebidas de golpe, ¿El si quiera podría soportar más de 5?

-Por lo que dice el marcador va 14.

Star observo hacía arriba, notando lo veraz del comentario de Ferguson. Tom llevaba 16 y Marco 14.

-¿Y no temes a que le de un coma alcohólico a Marco?- Estaba preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no, es fuerte. Mi amigo es todo un macho- Le guiño un ojo.

Star exploto, y se acerco directamente al castaño sin que le importase las miradas de los expectadores. Nunca entendería la mente de los hombres, pero en verdad que apoyar en tan extrema situación a su amigo sin preocuparse, era demasiado.

Marco fue el primero en darse cuenta del momentáneo silencio. Y en cuanto reconoció a la persona que se encaminaba a él, dejo el vaso en la mesa, se había olvidado por completo de decirle a Star y su amiga que los tragos habían tenido un pequeño percance, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido:

En instantes el demonio le detuvo su paso soltado que era dueño de la rubia quitandole así una de las bebidas de ginebra con miel tomandosela de golpe; Tom finalizo que no tenía que meterse en sus asuntos y más... Pero dudaba de aquel hecho, si así fuera, ella no habría huido del demonio, es más la duda aumentaba del como Star teniendo pareja se había ido a por él, en ningún momento aclaro lo que era el demonio para ella ¿El novio al que le ponía los cuernos? ¿El ex?, Marco simplemente había creido que era uno de esos pibes que se empeñan en las fiestas a molestar, es más sin importar si fueran pareja o no, ningun derecho tenía para referirse a Star como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad, por lo que entonces dejo en la barra la bebida de la cornuda para beberse de igual manera el otro vaso de ginebra con miel que había solicitado sólo por su sabor, se mareo un poco, la ginebra no era lo suyo, el demonio al darse cuenta se carcajeo por la debilidad mostrada del castaño. Marco solo bufo.

El de la barra al ver a ambos de tal manera, les propuso que arreglaran sus asuntos por medio de un reto de bebidas. El castaño iba a denegar la oferta, cuando el demonio hablo por ambos con una afirmación que lo metia en un pequeño embrollo, tomaba, pero sólo conocía ciertas bebidas, antes no sabía como reaccionaba con la Ginebra, ahora sabía que reaccionaba de manera sensible, pero con las demás que no conocía ¿Como reaccionaría?

Dio unos pasos atrás por instinto, ser precavido y tomar el asiento de la seguridad en cualquier situación de su historial de vida, siempre era su primera opción.

El demonio al notar la acción del castaño le dijo burlanomente "¿Vas a huir ahora cobarde?" su cara hirvió, le recordó a lo que Star le había dicho antes " _Cuando empecé a tratar contigo, honestamente parecía que querías huir de la realidad. No estabas dejando que las cosas pasaran. O en cierta manera, estabas pasando de seguir la corriente a lo que ocurre en tu vida. Estabas huyendo. Querías huir del Rebo-nubes, luego intentabas alejarte de mí, de conocerme… de…- Un foco interno de Star se prendió –Oooh vaya... Querías huir de la posibilidad de conocer a alguien, y quedar propenso a enamorarte profundamente; para luego acabar herido de nueva cuenta. Tienes miedo de dejarte llevar en realidad_ "... Aquel paso que retrocedió, lo cambio por dos pasos más hacía el frente, recordó de nuevo la voz de Star " _No huyas de esto_ ", plantándose delante del demonio le respondio serio "No voy a huir, acepto el reto"

Todo aquel rollo de memorias combinados, se esfumo para recordar el presente. Observo con cierto cariño a la rubia, ya sabía lo que había aceptado al decir su " _Supongo que después de todo, no_ ", por lo que le hablo inocentemente.

-¡Hey Star! Mira como venzo a este tío que dice ser tu dueño- Señalo al demonio.

-¡Porque así lo es imbécil!- El aludido se levantó de golpe prepotentemente, pero sin mucho equilibrio en los pasos siguientes, las copas que antes había tomado sumándosela a las nuevas que había tragado de golpe, le estaban haciendo efecto.

-¡Qué Star no es un objeto te lo grabas!- Se levanto, y curiosamente en vez de lanzarse a darle una paliza, ayudo al demonio a que tomara asiento, hecho que miro atónita la rubia –Desconozco tu relación con ella, pero ningun derecho tienes de verla como si fuera tu propiedad ¿O no Star?- Volteo a ver a la rubia, quién afirmo desde su posición avergonzada por la escena armada de su ex y su nuevo intento de conquista; situación que varios estaban observando.

-Pero es que yo quiero a Star…- Menciono con la voz quebrada evitando que las lacrimosas salieran disparadas por sus tres parpados, su sensibilidad estaba saliendo a flote. Ahí fue cuando sospecho Marco de lo que ocurría puesto que recordó lo que el demonio le había dicho en un inicio, pero nada estaba seguro, por ello fue tanteando terreno.

-¿Quieres estar al lado de ella?- El demonio afirmo -¿Y ella?- Marco dirigio su mirada a Star a lo que copio el ademan el demonio, quién más quería saber la respuesta era él.

Todas las miradas estaban en ella, sentía los nervios, escucho por instantes los susurros de unas expectadoras diciendo " _Dile que si"_ , hay muchas personas en el mundo que pueden desear siempre lo positivo sin saber la historia original. Y ella más que nadie, sabia los antecedentes de su relación con él. Dulce en un inicio, agria después... renovándose con un sabor agridulce, para luego decir "BASTA".

-Lo siento Tom- Pronuncio Star mientras observaba secamente al demonio.

-Um... chicos ¿Vais a continuar con el reto?- Interrumpió quien seguramente era el encargado de haber servido todos esos tragos.

-No- Explico Tom, mientras miraba a Star, quién le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Bien, ¿Algunos de los presentes quieren otro reto? ¿A quienes más les faltan arreglar sus asuntos por medio de la bebida? Eh tu, ¿Puedes llevar los vasos ya usados?- Marco acepto en silencio, sabia que Star y Tom debían tener un momento.

Algunos expectadores se ponían de acuerdo.

Tom viendo como Star seguía a Marco, la toco por el hombro llamando su atención.

-¿Segura que no quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- Su mirada era una completa expresión de suplica.

-Segura- Ella solo vio unos ojos vidriosos por la bebida.

-Star puedo cambiar- Sus pasos seguían inestables.

-Tom... para serte honesta quiero intentar con alguien distinto a mi pasado ¿Tú no quieres?- Negó el demonio -Lastima, porque yo si quiero- Menciono mientras dirigía su mirada al castaño que estaba ayudando a crear las bases del nuevo reto.

El demonio apretó el puño.

-¿Por qué él?

-¿Por qué no él?

-Soy mucho mejor que él.

-No empieces- Rodó los ojos.

-¿Hey TonTom, dime que no estas molestando de nuevo a Star, verdad?- Le empujo Pony-Head, a lo que el demonio miro con recelo, comprendiendo que por esa noche ya había bebido, suplicado e intentado demasiado. Hizo a un lado a la cornuda quien se quejo exageradamente, la ignoro a ella y el pequeño regaño de Star.

-No me daré por vencido fácilmente, Star- Menciono para luego abrir un portal un tanto molesto por la conversación interrumpida, entro y luego saco su mano, moviendo sus dátiles en dirección del castaño -¡Y mucho menos me rendiré con un competidor como ese!

Marco estornudo, tenía cierto sexto sentido para cuando hablaban mal de él, se volteo a observar el portal que había aparecido en medio del lugar. -¿Pero qué..?- Los dátiles de Tom le mostraron una seña grosera a lo que el castaño le lanzo una bebida mojando la mano del demonio, quien regreso su mano para ver que liquido era para luego blasfemar desde el otro lado del portal diciendo algo como que esa bebida la detestaba y no se enteraron de más por que Star cerro el portal.

-Me estoy pensando eso de aprobar a tu nuevo chico- Explayo Pony-Head.

* * *

 _Siento la inesperada demora, tuve un pequeño, ¿Bloqueo?, para organizar las ideas que tengo para los capítulos que faltan. Evito lo más que puedo salirme de las personalidades, ¿Lo estoy logrando chicos?_

 _Si ya teneís metas para este año me alegro por vosotros ea ea._

 **Starlightstaar** Me agrada saber que te este encantando :,)

 **Sol** Sigue siendo la princesa de Mewni ;) no ha usado sus poderes, porque en esta historia de universo alterno, ha aprendido a usarlo en casos de emergencia :D

 **ChoMi-ChoMi** Aquí un pequeño regalito de más escenas con Tom, cortitas, ¿Pero que opinas de lo que realizo Tom ¿Se safa mucho de la personalidad de él?

 **yurikoatsuki** :D! me alegra! me encantan tus animos twt! gracias :3

 **Thenotoriginalwriter** Aun no acaba jiji


End file.
